


Uneasy Lies the Crown

by awesomerextyphoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: African Folklore, Black!Reader - Freeform, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Plus-Sized Reader, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerextyphoon/pseuds/awesomerextyphoon
Summary: After dealing with Hela and the destruction of Asgard, Thor settles the remainder of his people on Arcadia instead of Earth. He slowly starts to crack under the weight of being king and an Avenger. Thor soon looks for a queen, and decides that you are the one…whether you want to or not.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Uneasy Lies the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryBaby14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/gifts).



It was a particularly long mission. Thor was on Midgard for a much-needed break after finding and rebuilding a new home for his people on the planet Arcadia when he had to bring about Ragnarok to defeat Hela. Sam, the winged Avenger, had recommended his favorite bakery in Harlem, Midnight Cravings, one time when the team was craving something sweet. 

Thor finally decided to check it out for himself. 

He doubted the pastries on Midgard could compare with the divine cuisine of Asgard (Though they had more flavors. Probably due to them being isolated for so many years.) when he was blindsided with mouthwatering aromas coming from the bakery six blocks away. He rushed to the source of the delightful smells without alerting everyone to his abilities since most of the population had yet to catch on to his new look. 

It took a couple of minutes to reach the bakery since again it would look rather odd to see a grown man fly down a NYC block. The bakery exterior was cute but otherwise unassuming. Thor carefully opened the door as to not freak out the other patrons only to be greeted by a dazzling smile from a goddess of a woman.

You were having a so-so week at the bakery trying to make sure you had a handle on all of the new items you wanted to add to your menu, your sister, her girlfriend and boyfriend in LA, and how to best make your payments when the store’s doorbell rung a little. Normally, it would be a small child or an elderly patron that would make so little a sound upon entering. So you were taken aback when it turned out to be a mountain of a man. He was nearly seven feet tall with short dark blond hair and a thick but neat beard. His eyes were electric blue though the right one was slightly darker than the left and he had full lips with proto-laugh lines. You dare not look any lower than his shoulders and arms which was barely contained in his clothing. 

The alpha male in front of you seemed familiar but you couldn’t place him. You figured you needed to say something before he thinks you’re a weirdo. 

“Hello! Welcome to Midnight Cravings. What can I do for you today?” 

Thor looked around the bakery content on the layout and color scheme. Son of Wil knew how to pick them as Friend Stark would say. He should thank him upon his return. Especially for introducing him to this vision from above. 

The woman in question was asking him if he wanted anything. He blinked and quickly returned to reality a little embarrassed at how he was spacing out. 

She started again, “I asked, ‘What can I do for you today?’”

He looked at the menu and the admittedly vast array of breakfast pastries, cupcakes, pies, cakes, cobblers, cookies, and other Midgardian desserts that whetted his appetite. His stomach growled at the thought. He could eat everything, but that would be a horrible first impression. 

“What would you recommend?” 

So his voice matched his body, deep, commanding with a little mirth. “Let me see…” You gave him what you thought was the best combo for his situation. The man said that he was getting food for some friends (in reality he was going to eat most of it, but you didn’t need to know that). He ended up getting nine boxes worth of your best treats and paid with an American Express Centurion Card under the name ’Sigurd Jarlson’. 

It was sort of insane because the card required at least $100,000/yr to even be eligible and this guy was just handing it out over pastries! Did he work on Wall St or was one of those tech billionaires that your sister’s boyfriend kept complaining about?! The guy was dressed in what would generously be called ‘hobo chic’. Would it be weird to ask? …Nah! 

“So, Sigurd, are you the CEO of a big-time tech company, an A-list star who wants to live for a day, or are you a trust fund kid who has been repeatedly told to ‘branch out’?” You inquired with a coy smile. Your wit has almost always gotten you in trouble. Might as well give your sister a good laugh. 

Thor smirked at the inquiry. She had some wit to her like Loki. This could be interesting. “I was the Head of Security and a part-time mechanical engineer at Accutech before it was bought out by Stark Enterprises. Apparently, I did such a good job there that I was recommended to be Chief of Security by my former boss. The job starts in four days.” He was surprised that he remembered enough about Stark’s company to make up such a lie. Contrary to popular belief, Thor wasn’t stupid. He did know enough about what Midgardians call ‘engineering’ from his studies on Asgard and his travels. He figured he had what would amount to a Master’s in the subject from what Stark and Banner told him one night after training. He just had to make sure she didn’t call his bluff. That or ask Stark to pull a few strings as it were.

She seemed to have bought it. “Well congrats! I hope these will serve as celebratory treats!” She gave him an extra box ‘on the house’ and he went on his way with the promise of returning. 

—————————————

It started with him missing her food. Her baked goods were the best in the realm in his opinion. She would always find a way to make him feel less like a failure. It also didn’t hurt that she took his breath away every time he entered her business. He became a regular to the bakery, filling her in on stories of his friends (at least the ones that would not out him as an Avenger) and in return she would give him extra sweets to take home. Thor had to constantly restrain himself from asking her out knowing that she would instantly shoot him down as you would with any potential suitor and he didn’t want to lose that…yet.

He liked the respite she gave him from his duties as an Avenger and king. Sure, he had Valkyrie, Loki, and Heimdall helping out while he was on Earth, but it was still a lot of stress. He was constantly plagued with the reminder of losing Asgard and nightmares of Hela taunting him on his failures as king, prince, and warrior. Sometimes he feared that would go into a berserker rage. The only thing that kept him grounded was you. Imagining you smiling at him when he woke up in the morning, him being the only one to eat your near ambrosial food (He had tried some of your more savory fares, said it was for a get-together …and ate all twelve boxes in one sitting. It was that good), him being the only one to hear you moan as he made love to you every time he got, and having you grow round with his seed gave him the strength to keep going. 

Thor knew he needed a queen to ease the minds of his people and you were perfect for the role. 

—————————————

Thor was curious…at least that’s what he told himself whenever he may have crossed a line. He knew that there was more to his woman than meets the eye, so he decided to investigate in his spare time. He watched you for months learning everything he could about his love. 

You were close with your older sister, Ijemma, an assistant director for black-led indie movies in LA. She wasn’t always close to you, but that changed after the Attack on New York. Your parents were Nigerian immigrants on their way to see some friends in Midtown when a stray Chitauri gunned them down. The funeral was hard on both you and your sister, but together, you got through it forged a strong bond with her. 

One Thor wished he had with Loki again. 

You gave whatever was left for the day to homeless shelters/food pantries. You spent every other Sunday teaching kids how to bake at a youth center (Thor’s heart warmed at the sight of you cleaning flour off a young girl’s face. You would make a wonderful mother to his heirs). Saturday evenings were filled with kickboxing/Muay Thai practice. Valkyrie would get a laugh out that. (Hopefully, you would continue her combat lessons on Arcadia). 

In short, you became his addiction. 

—————————————

A few months into his ‘investigation’, Thor decided to break into her apartment while you were away. The apartment itself was filled with warmth in terms of the color scheme and furniture. Bright yet subdued oranges, reds, and yellows colored the walls while some dark grays and blues cutting into the warmth as if something darker lurked beneath your bubbly if somewhat shy facade. 

He took notice of your bookshelf and its contents. You liked romance and non-fiction historical novels as well as books on folklore. Thor was quite fond of the inclusion of Neil Gaiman’s Norse Mythology and American Gods (Tony had a laugh riot and got him to read it. Surprisingly, a good portion of it was true. Loki howled with laughter at the tale of Thor in a dress.). You seemed to love fairytales, and not just the Disney ones that Wanda loves to watch and Natasha treats like a guilty pleasure (she threatened to end him if he ever told Tony.).

One thing did get his attention above all others: your diary. It was in your study area next to your laptop with the words, “You Are Beautiful”, etched into the cover. Carefully, Thor opened and read the whole journal. You must’ve started a few weeks after your parents were killed due to the Attack on New York. Your grief over not being able to save your parents reminded Thor of how he never truly got to grieve his own parents’ passing and he could’ve done to save them. 

You had entries on insecurities about your body which was insane to him because you were perfect in his eyes. Other entries had you writing about your sister and her paramours, your business dreams, and the kids at the youth center (the little girl’s name was Jamila). 

He almost missed a passage about him or ‘Sigurd’. You wrote about how you always seemed drawn to him despite liking being friends, how he kept you up at night, how you would sometimes toy with yourself imagining him drawing a myriad of moans from your lips, but you didn’t think he felt the same way. You were too shy and fearful of ruining your friendship to tell him.

If only you knew.

—————————————

One night, Thor decided to return to your apartment to ‘check-up’ on you after a mission. He worked his way through the kitchen sampling some of the food you were experimenting on for the bakery. 

Carefully, he made is way to your bedroom and gazed upon your sleeping form. You wore a low cut tank top and booty shorts, far more revealing night clothes than he might guess from you since you always wore such modest clothes. Not that he was complaining, he got a much better look at your tantalizingly abundant curves and rich walnut skin. Yet he noticed an odd fan-like birthmark a little below your left collarbone. 

Thor was about to leave when you started moaning his name, or rather “Sigurd’s” name. Your birthmark started to glow rose with deep red undertones. His eyes darkened with lust and he pulled out his throbbing cock. He started pumping himself fantasizing your full lips enveloping him after a long day. Your moans increased due to him relaxing his restraint on his fertility powers. It got to the point that Thor had to bite his bottom lip to keep from shouting, annoyed at the fact that you’ve haven’t come to realize his feelings for you. 

As soon as both of you came, Thor got a washcloth and cleaned your slick with a washcloth with great restraint to not taste you.

He left with the promise of making you his soon, he just needed the right moment. Now about that birthmark…

—————————————

You were vacationing in Italy as a celebration for working yourself to the bone in paying off your business loans early. A close friend from culinary school, Zuhrah (Ghanian-American), to watch over the store in repayment for a favor you did for her a few years ago. You went to Milan, Rome, Lago Como, Florence, and Turin already. You were taking a leisurely stroll through the shops enjoying the medieval splendor of the city and inspiration you could draw from it for your bakery when a portal from the netherworld opened right in front of the Duomo. 

The next couple of minutes was a blur of panicked screams and blaring alarms. People were getting scooped up left and right by demons. You let out a particularly loud shriek when you saw a demon eating a man with his guts on the floor. It was the wrong thing to do because another demon grabbed you and was about to eat you whole when a star-spangled shield knocked it out making you land on your butt. You took that as your cue to hightail it to your apartment. In your haste, you failed to notice a familiar face watch you leave. 

Thor was a bit dismayed when he returned from Arcadia and you were not at the bakery. Your friend told him that you were vacationing in Italy as a reward for paying off your business loans early. He internally fumed at not being able to see you every day. To top it off, he had to assist Dr. Strange in closing portals to the netherworld along with the rest of the Avengers. At least it gave him a chance to let out his frustrations. 

Just his luck that today’s mission was in Italy, Siena to be exact. He just needed her to be there when the portal appeared. There you were being saved by the captain’s shield. You ran as fast as you could (faster than most Midgardian females), but a stray demon gave chase. 

He knew this was his chance. 

You were in the Tartuca Contrade when the demon caught up with you. You were able to fend it off for a little bit letting a little girl escape. The demon pinned you down and was about to devour you when you were both struck by lightning. 

The last thing you saw was a man descending from the sky like a god. 

—————————————

You slowly came to, appreciating that it wasn’t bright in your room, but you immediately shot out of bed. Instead of your modest apartment in Siena, you were in the most luxurious room in your life. The room was covered with gold and other precious metals and materials with not one piece of tech found, not even your cellphone. It looked like you were dropped into a fantasy epic. 

You let out a scream and ‘Sigurd’ rushed in to try and calm you down. 

“Y/N! Calm down. You’re safe here!” You stopped screaming, relieved to see a familiar face. But you paused when you noticed that Sigurd was wearing what would not be completely out of place in Netflix’s The Witcher. 

“You were out for four days. Most people would’ve died from a blast like that! How are you feeling? Do you want some water?”

You have thought you had seen Sigurd in the news a few times, but you had chalked it up to lack of sleep. Several of your usual patrons had said that he looked a lot like the new Asgardian king. You did see the similarities, but it didn’t make any sense! He was a GOD and you were just…you. 

But then you realized where he was staring at…your birthmark. 

Sure, your mom always said that you were different, blessed by Oshun like all the women in her family, but you just thought that mom was just being mom. But you recalled how your body felt whenever Thor was near and the voice in the recesses of your mind saying, “Take him!” 

While you were having your mini internal crisis, Thor smirked and reached out to cup your right cheek. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this. You will make a wonderful queen and mother.” 

That scared the shit out of you. 

“Thor I can’t, I mean we can’t be together! I’m human with a life on Earth! I don’t know how to be queen especially of a people who’ve never met me!” Tears were swelled up in your eyes, “I’m just a baker…please let me go.” You pleaded. 

You might as well have been talking to a brick wall. 

“You will be a wonderful queen! You will not be alone…I’ll be there with you. You will have a new life here with people who will adore you. I have seen you with children and adults alike and how they love you. You will thrive here.” Thor countered with him closing in with each point, the last one having his lips almost touch yours. 

“But-“ You gasped as Thor kissed you pushing you back onto the bed. He forced his tongue into your mouth out of maddening lust and pent up desperation. He moaned at your tepid response knowing that he would be your first and last.

You slapped him across the face when he finally broke for air. 

Thor’s face flashed with anger for a split second but smirked at you having some fight you. “I am glad to see that you can fight, but be warned Ástvinur, next time I will not be as forgiving.” That got you to stop resisting…for now. Satisfied with your obedience, Thor pulled down your nightgown, and his mouth watered at the sight of your upper body. He started kissing and leaving love bites on your neck and collarbone. 

Your body betrayed you and moaned in response. The voice in the recesses of your mind got louder and louder, screaming at you to give in to pleasure…give into Thor. 

“You’re responding so well to me, Ástvinur. We’re meant to be.” Thor murmured as he kissed your left shoulder. 

You started struggling again, refusing to give in, “ Please stop, Thor! If you value our friendship, you will let me go!” 

In a huff of frustration, Thor bit your birthmark, and everything got cloudy. Your eyes glowed pink and your inner voice took over. It felt like you weren’t in full control of your own body anymore. 

You kissed Thor and said, “Please continue, my king.” 

He smiled and returned the kiss, “That’s better,” and ripped off the remainder of your nightgown. 

Thor stopped to stare at your form: full and bruised lips, glowing pink eyes, your braids framing a halo around your face, love bites marking you as his, large round breasts and wide hips, thick toned thighs he couldn’t wait to have wrapped around him, and he could already smell your arousal. You were the definition of a fertility goddess…and you were all his. 

He spread your legs, exposing your drenched pussy. The glow in your eyes dimmed a bit and you tried to close your legs, but Thor was too strong. 

“You have nothing to fear, Ástvinur.” 

“But I nev-“ 

“I know. Now lie down and relax,” Thor ordered softly as he pushed you back onto the bed. He kissed and nipped at your inner thighs causing you to cry out in pleasure and the full glow to come back. He smirked and slowly licked your folds, “Better than the finest wines of Asgard,” and dove back in. 

The room was filled with your moans begging for the release of the heat building in your core. Thor alternated between using his fingers and his tongue to play with your clit each time your back would arch in response. He ate you out like you were the first meal he had in years making some of the lewdest sounds you’ve ever heard (including that one time Ijemma made you watch a porno). 

You soon felt the heat in your core soar to new heights and the begging increased. You were both excited and scared as you gripped the sheets and curled your toes. Thor crept up your body and kissed the skin under your earlobe.

“Look at me.” He whispered. Thor’s eyes were almost black with lust and his beard glistening with your juices. He made one final thrust with his fingers and the dam burst. You screamed his name as some of your juices gushed out onto the bedsheets while Thor made sure to get the lion’s share. 

He then got off the bed, much to your dismay, and slowly took off his clothes. You bit your bottom lip as you marveled at his body. Chiseled muscles, defined Adonis belt, he must’ve been carved from marble by a Renaissance or Baroque artist. Makes sense since he’s a god. Your ogling of Thor ended when you saw his cock. He was huge and would most likely split you in two! “Like what you see, Ástvinur?” Thor cocked his head to the side and you nodded while biting your bottom lip. 

He slowly crawled onto the bed, gave you a soft, sensual kiss on the lips, and gently parted your legs. The glow in your eyes faded once again and you pleaded with him to stop.

Thor made another sigh of frustration, “You are ready, Ástvinur. This will hurt a bit at first, but it will pass.” He reassured you with a soft kiss. You gasped as his tip made it through your entrance. He moaned at how tight you were with your walls squeezing him just right. 

After what felt like a few moments he started to slowly thrust in and out of you. You yelped when he grabbed the globes of your ass as he went at a faster pace. He found your G-spot and soon you were begging for release. 

“You’re taking me so well, Ástvinur. I can’t wait to see you grow round with my seed.” Thor praised as he was approaching his climax. 

Your body convulsed as you came shouting his name with your eyes glowing brighter and brighter until your pupils vanished. Thor came not too long after you in long white spurts of his cum. Your eyes returned to normal as you caught your breath for a hot minute thinking how mind-bowing that was and how your body was acting when you noticed that Thor was still in you…and hard.

“Did you think that we were done, Ástvinur? The night is still young and we’ve only just begun.” 

—————————————

After a couple more rounds, Thor finally let you drift off to sleep with the promise of resuming tomorrow. 

Once you entered REM sleep, Oshun herself appeared in a soft glow of golden light holding her Abèbè which happened to match your birthmark. She fondly caressed your hair and cheek pleased with her handiwork. 

Oshun glanced at Thor and declared, “I have done my part Odinson. Do not back out of our agreement.”

While Thor was looking into the origin of your birthmark, Oshun approached him with a deal: She would ensure your obedience and lust for him (love would come later) as well as orchestrating a treaty for their domains in exchange for their eldest daughter. All of the Orishas needed a physical body from their bloodline in order to return to this realm. He just hoped that you would forgive him in time. 

“Oh, I’ll be dropping by periodically to ‘catch up’ on my descendant. I hope you don’t mind.” She teased. He did, but he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. Although she did sense his displeasure at her presence. 

She got up and giggled, “I’ll leave you to it, Odinson. Be sure to treat her well or else.” 

Oshun was about to leave when she turned around cooed, “Oh, congratulations…on the twins.” And with that she vanished leaving Thor, you, and the new life growing inside you blissfully unaware of the situation at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes: Oshun is an Orisha, or deity of the Yoruba-based religions. She’s married to Chango, but I made her have her own line for narrative purposes.


End file.
